


We Are

by CTippy



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Dimitri/Anastasia vidlet.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Kudos: 5





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my third vidlet for Vidders United. It's my first time making a non-live action editing, but I think on the whole the result is not bad, I actually kinda like it. Anastasia was one of my favourite animated movies when I was a kid and I loved her and Dimitri, so I was very happy to have the chance to vid them!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/623634370935373824/all-the-days-that-came-before-led-us-right-to)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mX5ofIzijI) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)  
  
[You can show your support by making a donation](https://ko-fi.com/ctippy)


End file.
